FACE Flames
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Arthur has to do a little shopping, but something goes horribly wrong. A mistake is all it took. ONE-SHOT Will continue if popular.


**This is a one-shot, but I may continue it if it gets really really popular :P**

**Disclaimer: Who here thinks I'm what's-his-face-I-can't-spell-his-name? I'm a GIRL.**

* * *

"Arthur, will you be a dear and go shopping?" Francis Bonnefoy called into the living room, where his boyfriend was reading.

"Is there a lot of groceries?" Arthur Kirkland sarcastically responded.

"Oui, there is, and non, I can't do the groceries, the boys want me to play a game with them." Francis walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, carrying their sons.

"Daddy, Papa's gonna play a card game with us!" Alfred, 6 years old, exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the quieter Matthew agreed.

Arthur sighed, "Alright, my pretties, I'll do the shopping." The other three cheered.

Arthur walked into the garage and into the car when he remembered that the scones he was making were still in the oven. He quickly ran back inside and pulled out the now-charcoal scones before hopping back into his car and driving away.

The trip took 15 minutes.

It turns out that there really weren't that many groceries. They just needed some more bread, milk, eggs, and a ton of things Alfred had put on the list that Arthur ignored. Except one thing- chocolate chip cookies. Arthur wasn't that mean! He walked over to the cash register, and while he was being rung up he imagined his greeting home.

Probably just Francis helping him unload the car before going back to whatever card game they were playing. Alfred would scream in joy because he loves sweets and Arthur hardly got him things like cookies for Alfred's own health! Mattie would probably say something in French (Arthur still didn't know why Francis only wanted Matthew to know French right now, and not Alfred or Arthur as well) then Mattie would repeat it in English. Alfred and Matthew would find some way of stealing the cookies from the pantry only moments after-

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a siren. A fireman came running into the store shouting,

"ARTHUR?! ARTHUR KIRKLAND?!"

Arthur ran up to the fireman, his heart pounding. What happened?! Why was there a fireman?!

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Arthur shouted, skidding to a halt in front of the man.

"Your house. There's been a fire, your uhm boyfriend told me to get you as soon as possible. He and the two boys were gravely injured-" He didn't get to complete his sentence. Arthur ran out of the store, flew into his car, and sped towards his house.

_**It's all my fault.**_

He got there in less than five minutes.

Arthur was just in time to see the ambulance beginning to pull away. He followed it closely, making sure no other cars got in-between him and the ambulance.

_**It's all my fault.**_

He pulled into a parking lot and ran with the doctors and nurses through the waiting room and towards the ER.

"Wait here, sir!" A nurse cried as she ran as fast as she could inside.

_**It's all my fault.**_

Arthur was devastated. It was all his fault.

He put the scones under an extremely flammable cloth. The scones had _cinders _they were cooked so long, and he _put them under a flammable cloth._

He knew what was going to happen.

The wounds were fatal, the fireman said as much.

They were going to die.

And it was all his fault.

Arthur could feel tears prick at the sides of his eyes, but he willed them to stay in. He remembered, right before he left, he had been reading Macbeth.

"_All my pretty ones? Did you say all? O Hell-kite! All? What! All my pretty chickens and their dam at one fell swoop? … I cannot remember but such things were, That were most precious to me."_ He recited, the tears falling freely now. He sat in a chair and covered his face. Gentlemen do not cry.

But right now he was not a gentleman. Right now he was Arthur Kirkland, and his lover and their children were most likely dead.

He cried for at least half an hour.

Suddenly, Arthur felt a hand on his back, rubbing in circles to try and soothe him. He cried for another minute before taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaning his face of the tears and snot.

"They're all dead, aren't they?" He quietly asked the nurse next to him- it was the one who told him to wait.

"… Would you like to see them?" The nurse asked. Arthur nodded slowly, following him into a hospital room. _I thought these rooms were only for paitents_ Arthur thought. The nurse pulled aside some curtains…

… To reveal Francis, Alfred, and Matthew, alive, resting in bed.

"DADDY~!" Alfred and Matthew screamed, reaching out for him.

Arthur hugged the two close to him.

"You're alive… You're alive…" He repeated, tears yet again threatening to spill.

"Oui, mon cher, we are okay. We were getting crushed by a beam from the roof but it was not as bad as they thought. Though, I did break my leg." Francis told Arthur, a smile on his face.

"Daddy, me and Mattie got matching casts!" Alfred smiled and showed his father his arm. Matthew did the same.

Arthur laughed.

"I love you all so much. You know that?" Arthur said.

"And we all love you too." Francis responded. Arthur kissed him. It was a quick kiss, one of relief and uncontained joy.

"Now let's see when we can get you three home." Arthur said with a smile, holding his sons in his arms.


End file.
